Understood
by TheTrainTicket
Summary: They smiled at the memories. It had been so nice to finally find someone who understood – someone as strange and flamboyant and rejected.


_This has got to be the fluffiest thing I've ever written… kinda an AU, I don't really know where this would fit into the canon and was too lazy to think up something clever. Also I refer to Grell as "she", deal with it._

**Understood**

Alois broke the kiss. "So tell me, Sutcliffe, if reapers are supposedly 'higher beings' than demons, does that make them better lovers as well?"

Grell shivered at his words. "It depends on the reaper, I suppose…"

The blonde walked over to the bed. "I see… so in other words, you suck!"

"_Hey, I was trying to be modest_!" She retorted.

Alois simply giggled. "Oh come off it, Grell, I highly doubt someone like you has ever actually slept with anybody…"

"And just what makes you think something like that…?" The reaper sauntered over huffily, trying to hide the fact that 'someone like you' had stung.

"You know what I mean… it's the same reason you're here with me, isn't it? People like us…"

Grell could see the boy's mood changing. Alois was becoming quite sad. She never fully knew what to do in these sort of situations – his mood-swings were so unpredictable, it made being around him really difficult at times. Then again, the suddenness of it all rather excited her…

She stuck with simply patting him on the head for now – a hug just yet might have been pushing it, despite the fact that they had been making out moments ago.

"Though I'm pretty sure I've had more experience than you!" The blonde boasted. Grell would've been annoyed if she hadn't been relieved by Alois' instant calmness.

"Oh really…" she said playfully. "So then, does that mean _you'd _like to top?"

Alois blinked, looking over at her in disbelief. "You'd let me?"

"Why not, I'll try anything once…" she shrugged. "Besides, I've never been with someone as young as_ you_ before…" she pushed her finger into his chest. "Letting you top might make me feel a little less guilty."

"Guilty?" He repeated, his mood dropping again. "What's there to feel guilty about?"

He wasn't even looking at her anymore. Alois climbed onto the bed, gazing off at the window, as if remembering a far-off event.

"I… I want this…" he said, more to himself than her. He reached up for his shirt and started to unbutton it. "I really do… I want this…"

"Here," Grell said softly. "Let me get this for you…"

She finished pulling the buttons out of their slits and placed the shirt aside. Then she took off her gloves and let her jacket fall to the floor. Alois had managed to yank off his boots while she did that.

Grell placed her hands on his shoulders, before pushing him down onto the bed, then shifting so they were side-by-side. They smiled at each other, and Alois snuggled into her chest.

"You know," she said, resting her chin on the top of his head. "I've always wanted this… passion… being with someone who cares about me."

Alois smirked. "That's a lie, Sutcliffe. You'd sleep with whoever asked. As long as they're a gorgeous man, that is…"

"Well, you know how it goes… with people like_ us_…"

"Yes."

They pressed their lips together. Alois slowly pulled away and whispered:

"Grell, I have a question… will you reap my soul when I die?"

It was the reaper's turn to be surprised. Damn this brat, always spoiling the mood…

"I'll prolong your life as long as I can… but no human lives forever, my dear…"

"You had no problem killing off your best friend. What makes me so different?"

Grell pressed a hand to her chest. "I still love Madam Red, Alois. She will always be very dear to me. But there was once a time when I believed she and I were very much alike… and when I discovered she wasn't, I knew things had to end."

Alois smiled a bit. He leaned up so he could bring a hand to his head and rested his elbow against the pillow.

"Did you ever sleep with her?"

Grell blushed. "She and I were very close…"

"Is sex the only difference between her and me?"

The reaper gazed at him. Her expression was a mix of confusion and sadness. "Alois, do you believe I'm taking advantage of you?"

"I wouldn't put it passed you…"

"Well I'm not!" She huffed, sitting up and pulling away from him. Then deeply, she sighed. "I've been rejected so many times… I rarely know what to do when acceptance comes along… so few people take me seriously, quite a shame, really."

"Stop being so grim, you old hag!" Alois smacked the back of her head, causing her to jump. He chuckled. "Besides, you didn't even answer my question."

"I told you!" Grell pouted, fixing her hair. "Madam Red didn't turn out to be what I expected. A mistake I shouldn't have made, really. I guess it was just… boredom. The desire to bring a little flavor into my long, long life. Probably the same reasons those demons take such interest in you humans…"

Alois flinched at the mention of demons.

"Don't say such things!"

"Huh? But you – "

"I'm not some kind of spice, you know!" He didn't mind when Claude talked about him like a meal – sometimes it even excited him. He was like cattle waiting for the slaughter. Something about that provoked him. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

But not with Grell.

Grell was supposed to be the person who understood. Grell was supposed to be the person who cared.

Alois slouched back down. "Why do I keep falling for creatures like you?"

"Beats me," she shrugged. "I can't understand what I see in humans… they're just my line of work, really, yet they're such fascinating creatures… and besides, I thought you had a thing for that Phantomhive boy."

The blonde crossed his arms. "As if someone like him could fall for someone like me…" he turned his gaze back on the reaper. "And what about you, eh? Weren't you all hot and bothered by Sebastian?"

Grell smirked. She leaned down and poked at Alois' noise. "I believe this was the conversation we had on our first date."

They smiled at the memories. It had been so nice to finally find someone who understood – someone as strange and flamboyant and rejected.

Then Alois whispered again. "Grell… when I die, I want you to be the one to reap my soul…"

She blinked. "That again… dear, you're not going to die for a while yet, can't we just enjoy – "

"Promise me."

She was surprised by his seriousness. She truly didn't get this kid at times – he valued the most peculiar things. But that's why she was here in the first place.

"I promise, Alois."

He smiled half-heartedly, but there was a genuine quality to his expression. It wasn't mocking like early, he was content with what she had just said.

The mood was set again, and Grell wondered if she could continue taking off their clothes. She didn't want it to seem like she _was_ taking advantage of him, after all they had just said, but still… he was lying there in nothing but shorts and it was rather arousing. Maybe if she just continued with her own clothes… or should they talk for a bit longer?

Relationships were awkward…

Fortunately for her, Alois reached forward and started to unbutton her shirt.

"You just have to promise not to laugh." He said firmly.

"At what?"

"I've been with a few people older than me. I know what the size difference can be."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh darling, there's no reason to be self-conscious, I'm aware of those sort of things. If I was bothered by them, I wouldn't have approached you in the first place!"

"But you said I could top…" he whined. "I don't need you complaining later that you couldn't get off."

"Well, _you're_ the one with all the experience!"

"I've never been on top before!"

"Do you want me to top?"

"No!"

Grell groaned as she rolled her eyes and fell back on the pillow in exasperation.

"Really, Alois, at this point, do you honestly believe I'm one to judge?"

He continued to pout. "Just promise not to laugh."

"How many promises am I to make tonight?"

"As many as it takes."

Grell sighed. "Alright, alright, I promise…"

"Well, just to be sure…" She didn't like the playfulness in his tone. She turned to him – a mistake. He ripped her glasses off.

"Hey, what are you doing, I need those!" She reached out frantically for them.

"Relax!" Alois laughed, placing them gently on the floor. "I'll give them back afterwards…"

"I can't see a thing, you nasty child!"

"I know." She paused. He pressed his hands against her shoulders and leaned into her ear. "Makes it more exciting, don't you think?"

She smiled her big, toothy smile and closed her eyes. Alois finished taking off her clothes. And then, she heard something she didn't expect.

He was snickering.

"Excuse me, " she snarled, not bothering to open her eyes, or move for that matter. "But just what exactly is so funny?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alois was still cackling.

"What? Never seen a circumcised before?"

"No! It's so funny looking!"

"Well so much for not being judgmental!"

"_I _never promised not to laugh!"

Grell could feel herself becoming very annoyed, but at least he was in a good mood. Alois in a good mood was always an excellent thing.

"Are you quite finished?" She demanded.

"Yes… sorry…" He attempted to muffle out the last of his giggles with a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, let's just get this done with, then."

"Now that's not what you wanted…" he teased, leaning back in. "I thought you wanted passion, Sutcliffe."

She opened her eyes. He was close enough for her to make out the edges of his face. She cupped her hands around his cheeks.

"You know, you can be pretty sweet when you want to be."

He opened his mouth to make a sarcastic reply, but then closed it again. No… not now. Grell was still here, despite everything. Alois was in the mood to please.

He pressed their bodies together as they kissed. He grinded against the reaper bit, making them both sweat. Alois pulled away from Grell's lips, running his tongue up and down her neck, to her chest, back up to her chin. She moaned the entire time.

"I got to be honest with you, Grell, those teeth of yours scare me."

"Really? After all this passionate kissing we've been doing? I figured you'd be into that sort of thing…"

"Maybe a little, you'll have to tell me the story of how they got that way another time."

"Alright then…"

She rubbed the top of his head as he continued to lick away at her torso. He could feel them both getting hard.

"So are you really a bottom-virgin, Grell?"

"That's a story I'll tell you about another time as well…"

"I just want to know how gentle I have to be on you."

She laughed whole-heartedly. "Oh, sorry darling… I seemed to have broken my promise!" She cleared her throat. "Be as rough as you like, I'm positive I'll be able to handle it."

"Alright…"

"You know, if you're too nervous, we could just stop…"

"I highly doubt you want to!" He said, gripping her in his hand.

She choked down a moan. "Well maybe not, but still… it's not going to be any fun for me if you're not enjoying it."

He smiled. "You're the first person to ever say that to me. I didn't think it was possible for someone to turn down sex because of the other's feelings."

Grell wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "You've gone so long without love, you poor thing…"

"So have you."

Silence.

"I'm really glad to have met you, Alois."

"Stop talking."

He pulled away from her grip and ran his tongue over his fingers a bit. He spread the salvia over his member before positioning himself.

"Don't get overly excited…"

"It's too late for that, dear."

"Shut up."

He entered. Her moaned was a bit louder than expected, though she may have been faking. At least she was willing to play along. He'd just have to let his instincts do the rest.

He moved at a steady pace at first, adjusting to this new experience. It took a bit for him to register that this really did feel good. And Grell still had her arms wrapped around him so lovingly. She started to move her hips in sync with his thrusts, making him start to lose focus.

He pressed his face into her chest, breathing deeply. He wasn't too sure what to do with his hands. Alois had a pretty clear idea, based on experience, but still… he was already losing his rhythm, he didn't need any more distractions. Maybe later, when he had adjusted again. For now, he just wrapped them under Grell as far as he could.

Alois kept them there until they started to fall asleep, then he brought them back up, changing his position slightly, thrusting at a different angle now. Grell's breathing had picked up, but she still wasn't reacting the way he had wanted… oh well, can't have everything. He didn't really know what he had been expecting going into this.

That was their whole relationship – he didn't know where they were going… or how this would end. They had each other for now. That was all he could ask for.

He finally quickened his pace, and Grell's grip on him tightened as she tried to keep up with him. Deciding that he had nothing to lose at this point, Alois reached down and began pumping Grell.

That brought out a gasp and she even opened her eyes for a second. He was proud of that.

"A-Alois…!"

She came first, surprisingly. He kept his hand down there, comfortable with his current position, and continued to thrust for a few more minutes before cumming as well.

He pulled out and fell onto her. She hugged him and sat him down at her side.

"You weren't kidding about that experience," she breathed. "Are you sure you've never topped?"

"Think I'd remember something like that!"

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Well, you're quite the natural then."

"That… or you're just easy."

"Hey now!" She pressed their foreheads together. "Keep up that attitude, and I really will bite you."

"One time wouldn't kill me."

He snuggled against her. She started to rub his back slightly. Their bodies were still extremely warm, they didn't bother pulling the covers over themselves.

"Is this what love feels like?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Warm, I mean… two bodies, just resting like this… soaking up each other's warmth."

"Partially, I suppose…" she yawned. "Alois, darling?"

"Yes?"

"I really do need my glasses back."


End file.
